The present invention is directed to a hydraulic tool for compressing or swaging together connectors on tubes. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a universal hydraulic tool which may be used in either a forward or reverse direction.
The present universal hydraulic tool is particularly useful for joining tubular components to form a permanent tube joint of a type where a constrictor ring with a tapered bore is axially forced over a collar encircling the end of the tube to cause local annular compression of the collar and the encircled tube. Tube joints of this type are shown in a number of prior art patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,827,727; 4,026,006 and 4,482,174. Tube joints of this type require significant amounts of axial force to cause the constrictor ring to be moved axially over the collar member while radially compressing and deforming it and the tube encircled by the collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,817 discloses a hydraulic assembly tool for tube fittings which may be used for assembling the components of the tube joints described in the above patents. An improved hydraulic assembly tool is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/029,828, filed Mar. 11, 1993 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,325. The disclosure in that application is incorporated herein by reference.